1. Field
The present disclosure relates to gauge wheels and more particularly pertains to a new improved gauge wheel with one or more features for extending the useful life of the gauge wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planters and other similar agricultural implements include a disk for forming a furrow in the ground, and one or more gauge wheels positioned adjacent to the gauge wheel to set the depth of ground penetration by the disk. Both the disk and the gauge wheel are rotatably mounted on a frame of the planter. Gauge wheels for planters are typically formed of a steel center structure with a tire mounted on the perimeter of the center structure, and the tire is adapted to contact and rub against a portion of the disk as the disk and gauge wheel are rotated by contact with the ground surface as the planter moves across the field. The tire of the gauge wheel is formed of a compliant rubber or synthetic rubber material that is smooth along the outer perimeter surface and often includes an extension lip that conforms to a portion of the surface of the disk.